This invention generally relates to toy play sets and, more particularly, to a toy play set for containing and playing a game, such as a card game. It is known to provide play sets for use with games. Conventional play sets are not well-suited for use by a child while riding in a vehicle, such as a car. It is believed that a play set adapted for use by a child riding in a car would be desirable.